A WBAN (Wireless Body Area Network) is a communication network which is centered on a human body, is used for the purpose of acquiring various physiological parameters of the human body and consists of sensors (nodes) distributed on the surface of the human body or implanted in the human body and a personal data acquisition and processing terminal (hub node), and can realize short-distance, low-power-consumption, high-reliability and high-biosafety bidirectional data transmission under four scenarios, i.e., an in-vivo to in-vivo scenario, an to body-surface scenario, a body-surface to body-surface scenario and a body-surface to in-vitro scenario. A data transmission process of the wireless body area network comprises that the nodes acquire human body data information, package the human body data information into a frame, transmit the frame to the hub node, and the hub node processes and analyzes the frame, and completes subsequent control instruction feedback and data outward transmission functions.
Since the nodes are wearable or implanted micro-sensor devices and cannot be charged in time to supplement energy like common terminal devices, the enemy consumption problem of the nodes must be considered in a communication process of the nodes of the wireless body area network. Related wireless body area network communication methods rarely have suitable energy control strategies. In addition, although some related standards divide the priority of the communication service of the nodes, specific control methods for node transmission periods are not clearly stated.